


Moonshine Cleaning

by More11a



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles doubting his sanity, Gen, Humor, Late night shenanigans, Nude cleaning, Sassy Erik, please don't ask me why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More11a/pseuds/More11a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charles can't sleep, he paces. When Erik can't sleep, he goes crazy. Charles should have known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonshine Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend who wanted some nude Erik, and look what it turned into...

#  Moonshine Cleaning

 

It is past midnight on a Friday, a school Friday, most students have departed for the weekend and Charles is wandering the hallways.  
He has trouble sleeping and sometimes, the dreams he dreams are not his own thoughts. The empty silence of the school building makes it all better. Charles used to hate school, but this is different, this is _his_ school, his baby, this – in contrast to so much else – is only his.  
Except it’s not as quiet as it should be. As he descends the stairs to the ground floor, there is a quiet humming sound. Not a mechanical kind of humming though, more like someone without any sense of musicality singing to themselves. It’s coming from his left and Charles cautiously enters the kitchen.

The scene he stumbles upon is quite extraordinary. Erik is crouching on the kitchen floor, busying himself with wringing out a cleaning rag, while a brush and dustpan are nicely sweeping away in the corner, and the pots and pans in the sink seem to be washing themselves. 

“Erik, is that you… WHATAREYOUDOING?!?”  
Startled, Erik leaps up and simultaneously, the refrigerator door slams open and almost knocks Charles over because damn, his friend has good defensive reflexes.  
“Oh, wow, Charles, it’s just you.”  
“What. Are. You. Doing?” repeats Charles, still dumbstruck.  
“Cleaning.”  
“NAKED?!” 

Nonchalantly leaning against the fridge, Erik allows Charles a premium view of the crown jewels and a dirty smirk (and why is it that Charles always has to think of sharks in the deep sea when Erik smiles?).  
“I sleep naked, okay? It was a spontaneous thing.”  
Charles decides to file this under “too much information”. He also renews his vow to never get inside Erik’s head again because he’s too afraid of what he might find.  
He turns his back because while Erik obviously doesn’t care about decency at all, he himself does, thank you. 

“I found your bottle opener, it had slipped under the kitchen cabinet. Your favorite, the one with ‘Cuba’ on it.”  
Charles turns back around just in time to catch the bottle opener that Erik has sent flying at him. He’s also pretty sure the fridge magnets – colorful letters that some student once bought to spell out little messages - have been rearranged in the few moments he wasn’t looking. They are currently spelling “prude”. 

“You can’t just do that! What if it wasn’t me coming in? What if it was some student or… Logan…”  
Erik just lifts a suggestive eyebrow and Charles groans inwardly. Once again, he’d consider cuffing Erik to his bed at night to prevent stunts like this in the future – if cuffs weren’t metal. Hmph. Cable binders. Remind Hank to buy cable binders. But then again, the risk of Erik keeping the cuffs on _on purpose_ and making some inappropriate remark is too much to bear anyway. 

Too bad Erik himself isn’t magnetic. He could just stick him to the fridge and leave him there.  
Lost in thought, he doesn’t quite catch what Erik says. “What was that?”  
“Raven’s naked all the time, when you think about it. It’s way more interesting though cause she’s a girl.”  
“She’s my sister!” Charles snaps.  
“She’s not, and we all know that. Relax, it’s the middle of the night.” Erik’s coolness is really starting to annoy him right now, but then again, it is quite something to be able to just stand there as casually. Trying to assess the situation, Charles massages his temples - careful not to trigger any mindreading because he’s overwhelmed anyway. 

When Charles can’t sleep, he paces. When Erik can’t sleep, he goes crazy. Charles is wearing a checkered bathrobe (the one that gives him an intellectual touch) and Erik is cleaning the kitchen in just his birthday suit. Brilliant. 

The last time that Erik had trouble falling asleep, Charles walked in on him in the common room watching _The Human Centipede_ on his laptop – because that’s supposed to give someone sweet dreams, eh? – and he can’t really decide if it was worse than this. “This is a nightmare”, he mutters under his breath. “Wow. Ouch.” Erik looks down at his own body as if to say “Come on, why’d you have to say that?!” “Not you!” Charles hurries to say because well, Erik’s body is not that bad, come to think about it. Not at all. He’s tall and muscular in all the right places and… just stop it, Xavier. 

“All right, just… just stay in here and… put everything back where you found it and… uhm.” Praying that this conversation is over now, he is about to leave the kitchen when…  
“Hey, would you mind leaving the door open? I like a cool breeze on my skin, you know.” 

Charles rolls his eyes and closes the kitchen door. He won’t find any more sleep tonight. Fucking Germans. 


End file.
